Combien de temps dure un lancer de Poké Ball ?
by Flutalor
Summary: Tout est dans le titre


Les vrais lancers de Poké Ball démarrent toujours après un échange de regard intense entre deux dresseurs. Qu'importe leur âge, sexe, parcours, niveau de dressage, Pokémon, espoirs, craintes, convictions profondes, la même flamme illumine leurs yeux lorsque la bataille est sur le point de commencer. Cet affrontement oculaire marque le début du match, ce moment où les Poké Balls volent, cet instant où le décor d'une vie banale se transforme subitement en champ de bataille. Prenez ce Canon de Littorella, qu'un jeune Campeur trop sûr de lui défie à la sortie de son village. Elle brûle ardemment à l'idée de combattre, excitée comme si c'était la première fois, comme si c'était la dernière fois. De sa vie, jamais elle ne refusera un match, sous aucun prétexte.

Son regard se durcit, tandis que sa main glisse doucement le long de sa jupe plissée jusqu'à la sacoche qui pend négligemment sur le côté. Ses longs doigts agiles plongent dans la fermeture éclair entrouverte et en extirpent une Soin Ball assortie au ruban qui maintient sa chevelure. De par sa posture relâchée, la jeune femme simule l'indolence ; n'en croyez rien, son esprit vient d'atteindre l'apogée de sa concentration. Tout en se saisissant de la capsule rose et jaune, le Canon continue de fixer intensément son adversaire ; celui-ci porte la main à sa ceinture avec la même nonchalance feinte. D'un geste lent de l'index et du majeur, il détache lentement une Honor Ball et la fait rouler dans le creux de sa main. Bien qu'il ajuste sa casquette, lui non plus ne la quitte pas des yeux. Détourner le regard serait admettre sa défaite. Or, personne n'aime perdre un duel.

Tout se déroule comme dans un western. Les deux dresseurs se jaugent, silencieux, attentifs l'un à l'autre, cherchant la faille dans l'apparente assurance affichée, jusqu'à en oublier qu'on les observe, oublier que ce combat ne durera qu'un moment éphémère de leur vie et que le monde continuera de tourner qu'importe l'issue du match. Leur réalité se limite à l'adversaire à vaincre. Le temps se ralentit, puis se fige. La tension se fait pesante, électrique, mais chacun savoure cet instant. Comme dans un western, donc, pourtant leur affrontement ne se finira pas dans la seconde qui suit. Bien au contraire, il ne fera que commencer. Du moins, c'est ce que pense leur public, mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Tout n'est-il pas déjà joué au moment où les regards des dresseurs se croisent ?

Soudain, les muscles se tendent. Les deux rivaux, immobiles jusque là, prennent un formidable élan qui, s'il ne leur assurera pas la victoire, dégage d'un coup toute la combativité comprimée en eux. Le mouvement est amorcé par un léger pli du poignet. Les doigts du Canon se resserrent sur la Ball et guident l'objet vers l'extérieur du terrain en une bourrade du coude. Point d'esquive, ni de repli, l'improbable catapulte humaine se met en marche pour propulser le projectile sphérique au centre du champ de bataille. Ce geste instinctif, répété cent fois chaque seconde par tout autant de dresseurs de par le monde, est inscrit dans l'essence même du combat Pokémon. Après tant de générations de dresseurs, les bébés naissent aujourd'hui en sachant lancer des Balls.

Guidé par cette connaissance innée, c'est ensuite tout le corps de la jeune femme qui se tord en arrière à la suite du bras. Son épaule droite s'affaisse légèrement, tandis que la gauche démarre un vif mouvement circulaire, impulsé par la poussée pectorale, et suivi par les genoux. Emportée par l'élan général du corps qui s'enroule sur lui-même, la jambe gauche se tend, le mollet se gonfle, le pied se raidit pour ne laisser que le bout de la semelle en contact avec le sol. Afin de maintenir l'équilibre de l'ensemble, le talon droit s'enfonce alors dans le sol, tandis que les nœuds abdominaux se contractent. En dépit d'une posture peu stable, la pin-up se sent inébranlable.

Puis le ressort se relâche. L'ensemble du corps de la jeune femme se déploie dans un splendide mouvement opposé. Le côté gauche s'abat de toute sa puissance vers le terrain, frappant lourdement le sol du pied, pendant que le côté droit, soulevé par la violence de l'élan, décolle littéralement. Le Canon contient un cri presque bestial, venu du fond de ses tripes, que lui arrache cet effort. À la place, elle expire bruyamment, peinant à reprendre son souffle. Elle sert les dents. Le mouvement rotatif du biceps droit commande enfin à tout l'engrenage de cette catapulte vivante qui amorce sa manœuvre finale. Arrivé au summum de sa course, le poignet se détend, la main se décontracte, les doigts se décrispent. Toute l'énergie cinétique se transmet à la Soin Ball qui s'envole.

Mais cette vigoureuse machinerie musculaire n'intéresse personne dans le public. Parmi les quelques spectateurs qui assistent à ce duel, la plupart préfère observer le visage de la jeune femme, car elle est magnifique, car ses doux yeux clairs vous transpercent jusqu'à l'âme, car ses joues de perle rosissent lorsqu'elle vous parle de ses rêves, car ses lèvres ressemblent à un fruit sauvage à la chair juteuse dans lequel on voudrait mordre, car sa chevelure bouclée contient toutes les couleurs d'un lever de soleil. D'autres sont moins poètes et admirent le galbe exquis de ses cuisses, qu'une courte jupe exhibe sans complexe. Les courbes harmonieuses de sa silhouette voluptueuse les font rêver, bien plus qu'un combat Pokémon. L'ardeur de la bataille vous laisse parfois de marbre lorsqu'on se trouve dans les gradins.

Hormis les deux dresseurs, personne ne contemple la course éphémère des deux météores d'aluminium traversant le ciel sans nuage à basse altitude. Le Campeur a lancé son Honor Ball en premier, elle s'ouvrira bientôt. Ou jamais. Il faudra attendre une éternité avant que le moindre Pokémon n'apparaisse sur le terrain, car le temps se dilate indéfiniment pour celui qui se bat. Aussi la belle de Littorella jouit-elle du loisir d'observer la trajectoire voûtée et interminable de sa Soin Ball qui perce l'éther limpide en cette fin de matinée radieuse. Elle remarque son reflet déformé sur la coque lisse de la capsule rose et jaune ; elle s'y mire, se sourit. La Ball est un monde miniature, miroir du nôtre, flottant dans le vide silencieux. Pour combien de temps encore ?

L'astre fugace démarre sa première circonvolution. Un soleil de onze heures fait étinceler toute la surface métallique de la sphère en n'épargnant aucun pôle. L'océan bistre et le continent ocre s'illuminent tour à tour sous l'effet des rayons printaniers. Même l'équateur azuré baigne un instant dans cette douce lueur. À ce jour fugitif succède une nuit toute aussi éphémère, inévitable conséquence de la rotation du globe, rien de plus que l'ombre d'une planète massive. Puis un nouveau cycle commence.

Non loin de là, à plusieurs années-lumière de distance, l'Honor Ball s'ouvre enfin et vomit son flot de lumière. Mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure pour la Soin Ball. Elle continue de tourner sur elle-même lentement, à toute vitesse. Le lustre de sa façade ronde réfléchit les images du monde. On y voit d'un côté le Canon de Littorella déterminée à vaincre, et de l'autre son adversaire, le Campeur, dont les lèvres entrouvertes s'apprêtent à crier le nom de son Pokémon. Plus bas, on distingue les ombres d'un public peu enjoué. Ailleurs, on y trouve la cime des pins verdoyants entourant la sortie nord du village, un morceau du toit du Centre Pokémon, la forme indistincte d'une nuée d'Étourvol survolant le sud de Sinnoh et la silhouette minuscule d'un Lixy sauvage, attiré par la curiosité.

Le mouvement giratoire de la Ball se poursuit encore et toujours, de même que sa trajectoire courbe. Cependant, un changement insensible s'opère. Depuis que la capsule s'est mise en mouvement, son gyromètre interne effectue sa froide besogne de calculer le moment précis où activer le mécanisme d'ouverture. Il a accumulé tant de données de vitesses et d'angles, tant de nombres invisibles au néophyte qu'il peut à présent rendre son verdict. Déclenchement de la procédure. Un faible courant électrique traverse alors le passage exigu d'un fil cuivré qui remonte de la base de la Soin Ball jusqu'à la bordure bleutée où se rejoignent les deux hémisphères. De là, le chemin se poursuit encore sur un quart de cercle vers le système d'ouverture.

Vu de l'extérieur, l'unique bouton de l'objet s'enfonce très légèrement, laissant échapper un « clic » à peine audible. La Soin Ball ressemble à présent à un œuf rond sur le point d'éclore ; inerte en surface, mais en proie à une tension intérieure qui ne fait que croître. Tout un agencement électronique s'emballe pour préparer le Pokémon à sa sortie. Les derniers verrous de ce coffre-fort d'une genre particulier cèdent une fois les vérifications de routine effectuées. À la moindre anomalie concernant l'état de santé de la créature jalousement dissimulée en son sein, la Ball se serait refermée d'un coup, ne laissant à la dresseuse d'autre possibilité que de se rendre au Centre Pokémon pour y soigner son compagnon.

Sous l'effet du mouvement rotatoire, la Soin Ball s'ouvre enfin. Timidement d'abord, puis pleinement. Les deux moitiés du globe coloré se séparent de plus en plus, tandis que la capsule se rapproche du sol. Un éclat de lumière incarnadin jaillit alors de l'objet ; l'œuf éclot. C'est une naissance, voire une renaissance. Pour célébrer cette genèse factice, une scintillante couronne d'étoiles céruléennes se forme auprès de ce qui deviendra bientôt un Pokémon. Le cercle stellaire tourbillonne rapidement en se resserrant autour de la masse de pure énergie contenue dans la Ball. Celle-ci termine sa course avec panache, s'écrase au sol, rebondit sur l'herbe molle et roule tant bien que mal vers sa propriétaire.

Au-dessus du sol, une prodigieuse alchimie se met en œuvre pour transmuter la lumière en matière. Un artiste invisible déploie tout son talent pour sculpter une gracieuse créature dans l'amas d'énergie informe expulsé de la Soin Ball. L'agrégat lumineux s'étire. Deux longs membres latéraux fixés au sommet de la chose se divisent du tronc, donnant à l'ensemble l'aspect d'une flèche pointant vers le ciel. D'autres détails s'ajoutent progressivement, offrant plus d'allure à cette silhouette qui continue de s'allonger. Le bas du corps se scinde en deux longues jambes, tandis que les hanches s'élargissent. Deux bras encore mal constitués s'émancipent du buste maigre. Un bouton rond se met à pousser à l'arrière de la créature, ainsi que deux protubérances sur son front.

En face, le Pokémon adverse s'est entièrement matérialisé. C'est un Mustébouée à la bouille sympathique qui arrache un sourire amusé au Canon de Littorella. Elle songe à en capturer un, si jamais l'occasion se présente. Pour sa part, le Campeur retient son souffle. Il ignore encore quel Pokémon il devra affronter. Son adversaire vient de glapir un surnom adorable qui ne lui donne aucune indication. Un être bipède de la taille d'un enfant de six ans se profile devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne parvienne à déterminer s'il aura un avantage quelconque sur lui ou non. Cette incertitude, même pour une demi-seconde, le glace jusqu'au sang. La crainte et le doute participent également à l'attrait des combats Pokémon.

L'étrange forme lumineuse devient alors terne. Deux yeux farouches rouges et noirs font leur apparition au milieu du crâne ovale qui se recouvre d'un fin pelage doux au toucher. Un nez rose surmonte un museau discret, pendant que les deux saillies frontales se recouvrent de poils blonds. Plus haut, les étranges membres placés au sommet du crâne se révèlent être d'imposantes oreilles touffues qui retombent jusqu'au niveau de la taille de la créature. Celle-ci arbore le même pelage brun et soyeux sur la majorité de son anatomie, à l'exception de ses jambes habillées d'un duvet blond qui lui donne l'impression de porter des bottes. Une toison fournie de la même teinte orne également ses poignets. Le Pokémon gémit langoureusement en touchant le sol. Le Canon sourit de plus belle, le Campeur se détend un peu ; c'est un Lockpin. Personne n'a l'avantage tactique sur l'autre.

À présent le match peut débuter.


End file.
